Lorgath Maclir
Chapter.]] Lorgath Maclir is the current "Ward-Master" or Chapter Master of the Storm Wardens Space Marine Chapter. As ward-master of the Storm Wardens, Maclir is also the Imperial Commander of the Chapter's homeworld of Sacris in the Calixis Sector, Lord Protector of the Northern Halo Marches and Marshal Designate Imperialis of the Ninth Convocation. History Maclir was initiated into the Storm Wardens in 229.M41, and assumed the mantle of Ward-Master four hundred Terran years to the day later, his ascension validated by every one of the twenty-two Chapter Ancients the Techmarines were able to awaken. Since then, Maclir has served his Chapter and the Imperium with the utmost dedication, though few outside of the Chapter and the highest tiers of the Imperium's power structure have even heard of his name. Maclir is typical of his kin, in that he was recruited from the barbaric warrior-clans of Sacris, the Feral World in the Calixis Sector from which the Chapter exclusively draws its neophytes. It is recorded that the trials that season were especially harsh, the swamps through which the competing aspirants raced boiling with vicious bile-wyrms that dragged dozens down beneath the fetid waters. Upon reaching the Storm Wardens chaplain overseeing the contest, Maclir was instructed to face the other nine aspirants who had arrived ahead of him if he wished to join the warriors from the sky. This he did, slaying his rivals without mercy to be judged worthy of leaving the surface with the chaplain. Upon his initiation, Maclir began an ascent that would take him to the very highest tiers of the Chapter's chain of command. He was driven by an insatiable urge to test himself in all he did, more so even than most Battle-Brothers of the Storm Wardens. He undertook a study of the Tactica Imperialis and the Codex Astartes, committing the entire work to memory within a standard century, a feat few even amongst the Adeptus Astartes could ever match. But Maclir did not simply learn the precepts of the Codex Astartes by rote, priding himself on fully comprehending each lesson and principle and testing himself to ensure his understanding was total. When he was judged worthy of promotion to company captain, Maclir turned the honour down, stating that his mastery of the Codex was not yet complete. A decade later, having been offered company command three more times, he accepted, leading first the Storm Wardens' 7th Company, then the 3rd Company, and finally the Veteran 1st Company to victory after victory against every enemy he faced. Since assuming the mantle of Chapter Master, Lorgath Maclir has been honoured as the greatest Ward-Master in the Storm Wardens' extant history. He is known for his continuous testing not just of himself, but of his officers and the entire Chapter. On the rare occasions when they are not on operational deployment, Maclir's company commanders are undergoing the most rigourous drills. Yet, Maclir is not a cruel or capricious master and not a single one of his warriors resent him for his constant testing of their abilities. Instead, they undertake the challenges willingly, knowing that what does not kill them makes them stronger, and prepared for the horrors that await them on the battlefields of the 41st Millennium. The Ward-Master was instrumental in organising and commanding the Achilus Crusade's opening offensive, Operation Hammerfall, which initiated the Imperium's attempt to reconquer the Jericho Reach of the Segmentum Ultima after the discovery of the Jericho-Maw Warp Gate. Sources * Deathwatch: Core Rulebook (RPG) pp. 50-51 * Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter (RPG), pp. 18-19 Category:L Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Jericho Reach Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Wardens Category:Imperium